Yes Sir!
by SlimWorm
Summary: Leah Royce didn't think one kiss could change her life...especially when the kiss was with her teacher. Thrown into a whirlwind of betryal, love, lies and trust, would they be able to make it?


**Chapter 1**

The music was loud, Labyrinth "Earthquake" was booming, the atmosphere was buzzing and everyone was either drinking or dancing. It was clear what this was: A house party. Leah, her boyfriend Blake and best friend Riley had nothing better to do on the last Saturday night before their summer holidays officially ended and when Blake managed to get an invite to the party Leah and Riley practically invited themselves. They dressed up and it was obvious, managing to find their shortest dress and highest heels. Leah was in a hot and daring little black number with a red belt and paired with red heels, she knew Blake would like it. Riley was also in a black dress, stopping mid-thigh with a gold studded collar and black heels, she wasn't out to impress anyone in particular she just liked to dress up. Blake was sitting next to Leah on a sofa that was also being shared with two random people with their tongues down their throat. Blake had worn a tight t-shirt that defined his chest and shoulders and black jeans, overall he made the ladies swoon, not that he cared since he only had eyes for Leah. Riley had gone off dancing with a stranger that had asked her and she happily obliged feeling like the third wheel again. It wasn't long till Leah felt like dancing and she asked Blake who politely disagreed. Leah rolled her eyes, he always did this and it more than pissed her off.

"Okay fine, suit yourself but I'm going to dance" and with that she got up and left. She found a space next to riley on the cramped 'dance floor' that was the owners living room and she forced Riley to dance with her. She started to sway in time to the music and she was enjoying it until she caught Blake's possessive eyes darting behind her at some guy she hadn't fully checked out. With a smile on her face she looked at the guy and started to dance faster encouraging him to join her. It was a low move but she couldn't care less. It wasn't long before he sauntered over, confidence was clear in his persona, and put his hands on her waist and began to dance with her. In about 2 seconds he was practically ripped off by a very angry Blake who replaced the poor guy on the floor.

"I should be the only one who gets to put their arm around your waist Lee" Blake said, the possessiveness was clear in his voice. She smiled sweetly at him,

"Blake I remember asking to dance with you so it's hardly my fault you didn't want to. Besides it wasn't as if I was going to start kissing the guy, it would have only been on dance," she said defending herself. She could feel the accusations about to come so she quickly silenced him by putting her lips to his. They dance and they kissed and they drank, a lot.

After many jaeger bomb and vodka shots, Leah was pretty much out of it and it was obvious she had enough of this party. She decided to leave without telling anyone, not the best move but she was too drunk to notice. She staggered towards the front door, almost falling over in the process, reached for her shoulder bag and made her way out the door. She slowly walked down the dimly lit street and after a couple of steps her feet started to ache so she took off her high heels off knowing sometime soon she would fall. Leaning against the wall beside her, she started to slip of her shoe when a group of three young boys holding something shiny in their hands walked over to her. One of them grabbed her arm, twisted it so she was facing the wall and her back was pressed tightly into his chest and, in one move, he put his arm around her neck.

"Give us your bag" one of them moved in front of her and said quite loudly, his deep voice scaring her stiff.

"Or something else…" the one who had grabbed her sneered whilst the last one laughed. Leah could barely breathe let alone scream. She whimpered and moved her hand towards her bag when a voice not too near shouted,

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"AHHH SHIT" in a split second the boys threw Leah roughly to the ground and started running down the opposite end of the street. A tall built man ran over to where Leah had been thrown but since they were in dimly lit street in the middle of the night Leah couldn't exactly make out what he looked like. He grabbed her hand and got her back on her feet.

"Thank-y-you. Thank you so much" Leah mumbled again and again, still in shock of what had happened. The tall man replied

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Do you want to go to the police?" Leah shook her head clutching her bag tightly; she just wanted to get home safely.

"No I just want to go home" Leah said looking down at their intertwined hands. Leah slipped her hand out of his and started to walk home.

"Wait! I'll walk you home, you're not in a state to be wandering the streets alone" he stated, regaining her attention. He slipped off his jean jacket and put it over Leah's shoulders who appreciatively wrapped it tightly around her; it smelt incredibly nice of cologne. He walked her home, often having to hold her so she wouldn't fall, as they reached her front door Leah looked into his eyes. They were shinning in the moonlight and she looked into them deeply. She didn't know what came over her and she had this strange impulse to kiss him. At first he didn't respond, staying ridged whilst she kissed him harder. Soon enough he succumbed and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, pulling her impossible close and moved his lips in perfect synchronisation with Leah's. They kissed like this for a few minutes until Leah pulled herself away and walked up the steps to the front door. She reached her door and grabbed the handle getting ready to turn it when she glanced back but, much to her disappointment, the mystery man was gone.

The next morning Leah woke up and stretched; her body was aching. She looked around and noticed she was in her living room instead of her bedroom. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to how she got here. She looked down and moaned; her head was in immense pain from her hangover. She picked up the jean jacket lying next to her and her frown deepened. She had no idea whose jacket it was at all. She turned it around trying her hardest to remember but nothing was being recalled. She smelt the jacket, hoping the scent would trigger something, and when she processed the scent her eyes widened. That scent was too incredible to forget. It was the mystery man's jacket, the one who saved her, the one she kissed. Her eyes widened to almost an impossible size realising what she had just thought. She had kissed the guy after coming back from a house party where her best friend and boyfriend where waiting. Leah stood up abruptly throwing the jacket back on to the sofa and searched for her shoulder bag.

Eventually she found it thrown on the floor in an unfashionable manner. She grabbed the bag and practically threw the contents on to the floor until she found what she was looking for; her phone. She unlocked it and the annoying "battery dead" tone beeped. She cursed silently and thought quickly. She bent down and scooped the bag's contents back into the bag, grabbed the jacket and sprinted towards her room. She put the bag and the jacket near the door and ran to her dresser where her charger laid. She plugged it in and waited for it to turn on. She looked back at the jacket and ran her fingers over her lips, remembering the kiss when her phone beeped again, forcing her to zone out of her memory. She laid onto her bed and instantly fell asleep again. She woke up the next morning with her alarm blaring. She picked up her phone, careful not to plug the charger out; she disabled the alarm and checked it. There were 13 missed calls and 7 texts from both Blake and Riley together. She stared at the screen and thought back to the night and sighed, she hadn't told anyone she left so their worry made sense.

Knowing she couldn't deal with her friends right now Leah walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed some random clothes and the first pair of shoes she saw and headed down the stairs and with every step she took she could feel her head hurt more, she shouldn't have slept so much. She couldn't bear the thought of eating right now so she took a £10 note her dad had left in the money box before he went on one of his many business trips. She went back upstairs to grab her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She quickly rummaged through it to see if it had everything she needed; books, phone, headset, make-up and now the money. She arrived outside the school gates and made her way to the entrance and found her schedule and shoved it in her bag. Walking past the office, Leah replied to every greeting she received half-heartedly. She made her way up the stairs where she saw Riley and ran over to her, her head pounding.

"Leah, where were you last n-" Riley began but she was cut off by Leah

"Riley, I left the party the other night. Listen I have something to tell and you and I can't say it here or in front of Blake so come to the girl's toilet with me?" Leah asked quickly and Riley's brown eyes widened in realisation.

"Of course we can. In fact let's go now" Riley dragged Leah all the way to the top floor where the girl's toilets were. She pushed Leah through the door and checked all the stalls for anyone, it was clear they needed complete privacy. After Riley was through with her intense searching she stood in front of Leah and looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Hey" Leah said, laughing awkwardly.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, now spill and before you ask 'where do I start?' start after you left the party. Why did you leave anyway?" Riley demanded. Sighing Leah began her adventure of other night. From leaving the party because she had had enough, to kissing the mystery stranger. All through her story Leah watched Riley's expression go from understanding to utter disgust and worry when she mentioned the boys to shock when Leah said she had kissed the mystery guy.

"Wow, naughty, naughty Leah" Riley said laughing "But I think the obvious question is; are you going to tell Blake about the kiss you started or you're just going to forget it because you'd probably never see the guy again?" Riley asked after a few seconds of silence. Leah nodded,

"The second one sounds better." Riley nodded and they both left and made their way to form.

They walked through the doors of the new languages block and the first thing they noticed was that it had a big open space with classrooms around it, and the classrooms were made out of glass so you could see into and out of them. They talked about how fun the party was whilst they walked to their old form and nothing about what happened after was mentioned. Riley noticed something out of the corner of her eyes and ran towards their old form room. They looked at the paper stuck to the door they looked for their names and luckily they were both in the same form.

However the name of their tutor was not familiar "Mr Kingston. I haven't heard of any teacher with that name around the school," Riley shrugged "well, we might as well get going if we don't want to make a bad impression".

They walked in and Leah saw Blake seating at a desk,he was wearing a loose v neck t-shirt with an Eiffel tower on it saying 'I (with a red) heart Paris', Leah had instantly recognised the t-shirt because she had given it to him after her holiday in Paris last year. His very light brown hair with natural blondish highlights was quite long but styled upwards in some sort of very wide Mohican . He had brown khaki chinos paired with hi top maroon converses. That's when Leah looked down at her own shoes and realised she was wearing her maroon converses too. She didn't remember to check if they were in the same form, and at that moment the images from the kiss from other night came to her head and immense guilt washed over her. They walked in and Leah took the spare seat next to Blake. His face lit up and he wore his signature smile.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling from other night? With all those shots you must have been feeling the hangover all through Sunday" he asked softly. She smiled glad he cared.

"I'm feeling good I just slept all through Sunday so now I've got the biggest headache, just gonna have to suck it up and get through the day. Hey, do you know who Mr Kingston is? Never heard of him but he's supposed to be our new form tutor" Leah asked Blake even though she knew him well enough to know he was going to shake his head. She just needed a distraction because she knew he was going to ask about the party. He shook his head "never heard of him. Why did you leave the party early babe?" he asked her just as she predicted.

Their conversation was interrupted when a tall man walked in. He had a defined jaw and light brown hair that was messy yet neatly into place. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green colour. He was wearing black shirt that was tucked into his grey smart trousers and his tie was loosely hung around his neck. He looked quite young and there was no denying he was fit and with those two put together he made a few girl's heads turn so fast they could have gotten whiplash. His eyes scanned the class and when they got to Leah he froze. He recognised her dark brown hair that fell into perfect curls that cascaded over her shoulders and her dark brown dreamy eyes. He looked down and noticed she was wearing a light pink t-shirt that was quite big and the short sleeves were folded and it had a v neck. The t-shirt had a two Coca Cola bottles, which ironically was his favourite drink; it had a vintage look about it. She was wearing dark blue jeans and even though they covered her legs he could tell that they were long and shapely. That was when he realised that she was the girl he saved from that group of boys. She was the girl who had kissed him other night with so much passion. She was the girl who is now his student. He cleared his throat realising that he had been staring at her for too long and quickly finished his scan.

"Hello everyone, I am Mr Kingston and I am new here," he started to introduce himself "as well as being a form tutor I teach Italian and I've recently come back from Italy. Now I think that a good way for me to know more about you guys is to go around the room and everyone tell me and your peers your name and what you had gotten up to in the holidays." He smiled and gestured to the boy sitting at the front on the left. "You start…" Mr Kingston looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, my name's Josh as most of you know and in the holidays I went to Australia and I learnt to surf," Josh quickly babbled what he had to and resumed his seat. Mr Kingston smiled; happy they were cooperating. After a while of people standing up and then sit back down it got it Blake's turn. He stood up his t shirt falling perfectly over his defined shoulders. He was quite confident and didn't care much about what people thought and that was clear from his posture.

"Well my name is Blake and I like going surfing and skateboarding, and this summer I did all of those and spent as much time as possible with my girlfriend" saying that he looked down at Leah and gave a quick smile. Realising that Blake and Leah were a couple it sank in even more to Mr Kingston what he had gotten himself into. It got to Leah's turn and she was about to stand up when the bell had rang. "

Well, I don't want you guys being late to your lessons on your first day and it wouldn't make the best of impressions, so I think its best you get going " Mr Kingston said walking over to the door, everyone tucked their chairs in a walked out the door and Mr Kingston wished every single one of them a good day. Leah couldn't help but think that Mr Kingston was quite rude and cold towards her, but it was first day back and she couldn't be bothered to get an even bigger headache overthinking things. She walked side by side with Blake and Riley and she found her time table and read it

"Well guys I've got Spanish now, and I believe none of you are in that lesson, so see you later in the cafeteria" She reached up and gave Blake a quick kiss on the cheek."Alright see you, have fun!" Riley said walking in another direction with Blake. Spanish had dragged on, and Leah thought that teachers have forgotten what an introduction lesson was supposed to be, however she finally heard the magic words.

"Pack up your stuff and you can leave guys, I think it's going to be great year" the blonde teacher with very short hair and neatly trimmed beard said with a smile. Leah swung her rucksack over her shoulder and was about to leave when she heard name being, so she span on her heels.

"Yes?" she asked. "There's going to be an Italian club on Thursdays after school and I think it'd be a great opportunity for you to get an extra GCSE, so I was thinking if you wanted to join?" the teacher asked, excitement clear in his eyes. Leah thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah sure I think I'd like to join" she said with an appreciative smile.

"I'm very glad you're going to go, well I'll see you later" He said with a smile and sat down on dark soft chair with wheels. Leah walked out the door and started to make her way down to the cafeteria where her friends would be waiting for her but she stopped when she heard

"Miss Royce" a soft yet deep voice called after her. She turned round to see her form tutor leaning against the door frame of his office.

"Yes sir?" she said whilst walking over to where he was standing.

"I want to have a word with so please come in" he said with no expression on his face. She walked into to his small but comfy office, it had an empty desk with just a computer on it, by the corner there were two soft chairs facing each other. As she walked in Mr Kingston carefully closed the door behind him." I presume you know why you're here" he stated.

Leah turned around so she was now facing him, what he said made no sense to her and she shook her head "no I really don't."

"Look there's no point in playing the innocent game" he said with an edge to his voice, his words made no sense to Leah and she was beginning to get a bit frightened of the slightly built man standing before her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…, maybe I should go" she said trying to get past him and reach for the door.

"You're not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this, were you that out of your head drunk that you can't remember what happened other night?" he said starting to get a bit angry.

"The other n-night?" Leah said beginning to get worried of what she could possibly have done.

"YES! The other night, it was me" he said sitting down on his desk chair and burying his head into his hands. That's when it hit her, the sparkling eyes, they were his eyes…. The soft smelling jean jacket…it was his….the mysterious guy she kissed that she thought she'd never see again was in fact her teacher. Her head was pounding and she fell onto the soft chair right behind her, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"It was you…it's you..." she said looking blankly into thin air.

"YES IT WAS ME! Your teacher! I'm a married man for goodness sake!" he cried.


End file.
